


Somebody at Home

by rooonil_waazlib



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Cisswap, F/M, steve is stella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:23:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5274698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rooonil_waazlib/pseuds/rooonil_waazlib
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stella's waiting for him when he gets home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody at Home

**Author's Note:**

> In this work, Steve Rogers is a cis girl named Stella. You have been warned. If that's not your bag, I recommend you press that little back arrow right now.
> 
> Heavily inspired by [ipoiledi](http://ipoiledi.tumblr.com/)'s set of ficlets about Steph and Bucky. They are amazing and I hope this is even a fraction as good as their work.
> 
> ([My wonderful beta](http://buckywantsafucky.tumblr.com/))

Bucky yawns. It’s barely morning, the sun still low on the horizon. He’d gotten back from his mission hours ago, only his debrief had just ended. He still has mandatory psych evals after every mission. Stella must still be asleep, or she’d be at the door waiting for him.

Dropping his bag just inside the door, he flicks the lock shut and kicks off his boots. Rays of sunlight are just beginning to shine in through the living room windows. All he wants is a shower, some breakfast, and to sleep until he can’t sleep anymore.

Scritching a hand through his hair, he drops his jacket on the floor and heads further into the house. He’s sure Stella will complain, but for now he’ll do anything to keep her in bed until he has the energy to clean up after himself.

She’s in their bed, fast asleep, when he turns into the bedroom. It’s warm, so the blanket is kicked off, and she’s flat on her stomach, her face between their two pillows, gold hair tossed up above her head. She’s wearing his favorite purple Hawkeye hoodie and a pair of his boxer briefs, identical to the ones he’s got on under his jeans.

Now that he’s here he doesn’t feel so much like showering. Stella is diagonal across their bed, which is fine by him. He just wants to get in there with her. It’s been weeks since they’ve been near one another; he’d left for this last mission a day before she’d gotten back from hers. All he wants to do is hold onto her. It’s not even sexual—okay, it’s _barely_ even sexual—he just misses being near her.

Anyway, he’d had a perfunctory shower at SHIELD HQ, getting most of the grime off before he’d put on his civvies.

Reaching back over his head, he gets his hand into his collar, pulling his hoodie and his t-shirt up and off and leaving them in a pile on the carpet. Toeing off his socks, he drops his pants and heads for the bed wearing just his underpants.

Stella shifts as he kneels on the bed, and he plants one hand next to her waist so he can push up the hem of the sweater and kiss at the dimples above her ass. She moves again, her foot coming up to rub at him.

“Hey,” he murmurs, leaning up to kiss at her neck. She hums, and he presses his nose to her neck, just smelling her. “Mm, hey, yeah, I’m here, I’m home.”

His wife turns onto her side and tips her head back, her blue eyes slitted. “What time is it?” she asks, her voice rough with sleep.

“Early, sugar, early. Go back to sleep.” He lies down too, putting one hand under his pillow and wrapping his other around her waist.

Running a hand up and then back down his chest, she snuggles close, getting her nose under his chin. “You okay?” she asks. “Buck—Bucky—you’re alright?”

“Unscathed,” he promises, sliding his metal hand through her hair. She hums and presses into his hand, then wraps both arms around him and settles back in. He throws a leg over hers and shuts his eyes.

When he wakes, Stella’s rubbing a hand over his back, her short fingernails leaving goosebumps in their wake. “You smell funny,” she says when she realizes he’s awake.

“Oh, thanks.”

She snorts, kissing at his jaw. “No, I mean. You smell like someone else.”

Rolling onto his back, he props his head up in one hand, holding onto her with the other. “Oh, yeah, didn’t I tell you? I met this nice girl— _real_ nice—while I was in Pretoria, and—”

“Oh, shut up,” Stella laughs, pinching him. “I mean you don’t smell like yourself. Anyway, I’m the only girl dumb enough to get anywhere near you.”

He pulls her onto him, hugging her close with both arms around her. “That’s right.” He kisses at her face as she throws a leg over his waist. She giggles, actually giggles, and sits up on his stomach so that he can’t reach her to kiss. “Aw, no, baby, no,” he coos, running his hands up under the hoodie, up the curve of her waist, his thumbs brushing the underside of her breasts. She looks amazing, wearing his clothes. Next time he wears that hoodie, he’ll think about the way her breasts filled it. “Come back, come here. I’m all yours, sugar, I promise, I _promise_ , just—c’mere, please, _please_.”

After a moment she lies back down on top of him, kissing his lips. He crows triumphantly. Wrapping his arms around the dip in her spine, he squeezes; he just wants her to know how much he missed her. “Hi, baby,” he breathes, “hi, how you been? D’you miss me? I missed you.”

Stella hums and stretches along him, her body rubbing against his. He lands a hand on her thigh and trails his fingers up under the hem of her (his) undies.

“Well?” he asks. “Did you miss me, Stel, sugar?”

Finally, _finally_ she lets him kiss her, opening her mouth and letting him lick at her. “Yeah, Bucky, yeah,” she sighs, “I missed you so bad.”

His metal arm whirs as he palms her skin, her body aligned over his, and it’s not long before she’s breathing hard against him, restlessly shifting her hips. “Bucky,” she whines when he gets his hands on her pelvis and forces her into a slow gyrating motion. He’s hard against her, the hottest part of her, panting, trying to touch her everywhere at the same time.

He’s sweating in the heat of the room, her strong warm body over his, the pull and push of them against one another. Reaching up with both hands, he tips her head down until her forehead is pressed to his, hard. He should be gentler, he knows, but she makes a hot noise as he manhandles her and her body gives a great shudder.

“Look at you,” he gasps, staring up into her face. She’s so gorgeous like this, mouth open, flushed pink, her eyelashes white gold against her freckles. “Fuck, sugar, Jesus, you’re so—so beautiful. You got no idea, do you, what you do to me.” She’s so wet that she’s soaked through her undies and his. He pushes up against her, not bothering to be embarrassed by how close he is already. It’s been a long few weeks, sue him.

Her breath catches, her nails digging into his shoulder, and she groans, her lips brushing his as she comes, bright eyes on him. With her watching him, he follows close behind, surely bruising her as he holds on.

Stella kisses him as he unclamps his hands from her body, petting at her hair. Bucky tips his head into it, letting her have her way with him.

“God,” he finally mutters when she comes up for air, rubbing his thumb over her eyebrow. “God, how’d I get lucky enough to wind up with an angel like you?”

She snorts, and just like that, the spell breaks. Still laughing at him, she sits up, and he swats at her ass just to see it jiggle. “You ever listen to yourself?” she asks, rubbing a palm over the track of hair below his belly button. “You sound like such a dork sometimes, you know?”

He props himself on his elbows, his whole body feeling like lead. “Sure, baby,” he agrees. Anything to get her to have a shower with him. “Sergeant Dork Barnes, reporting for duty.”

Her laughter goes soft, fond, and she leans in to kiss him slow and long and wet. “I missed you,” she says, breathing the words into his mouth, and he kisses them back to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://rooonil-waazlib.tumblr.com/), where I spend a lot of time looking at superheroes' butts.


End file.
